Take Over's Tug A War
by Know-Your-Place
Summary: After the success of winning the Grand Magic Games, everything seems back to normal; but every time she looks around her, she can feel something dropping in her chest. She recognizes the feeling; emptiness. This feeling leads her to meet new friends, but it also leads to regret. Now she's wondering, "How'd I get stuck in a tug a war?"
1. Chapter 1 - Info and Guidelines

**Hello, welcome to my new story. I have been in testing for a long period, and I wanted to put my skills in writing to the test. This story is mainly to see if my writing is decent or not. I might not continue it, or I might; depends on my mood.**

**So to fill in all the details, this story is set after the Grand Magic Games arc, this is including the continued arc in the manga, not only the anime. This story is also set before the Sunset Village arc, so keep that in mind too. If you don't read he manga, here are some things you need to know that happened so you can understand this story better:**

* * *

***Minerva has left Sabertooth after the Grand Magic Games arc**

***Sting E. Is currently the master of Sabertooth (He is still rivals with Natsu I suppose, but he also idolizes him)**

***The Fairy Tail guild has earned their old, big guild house (If it is referred to as a house) back**

***Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games**

* * *

**I will add more to that part if I feel like the story needs it ^ . Also, I'm considering making a story about Lisanna because after the Edolas arc, she is not really a main part of any arc (Except the S-class Trials arc, but I'm not sure if she was considered a main character there). Also because Lisanna is one of my favorite characters, her personality is very similar to Lucy's, but she is more calm and stable in my opinion.**

**This chapter if mostly to make readers understand the story, and to know why I am writing this. The real story will begin in the next chapter, I am referring this to "Chapter 1 Info and Guidelines," and the next chapter which is the real thing "Chapter 2." So please don't get confused, and if you are reading this, thank you for spending your time on this chapter; you will understand the story much more better because of this little info/guideline chapter. Anyways, I will start on the next chapter immediately and publish it real soon (Because it is night and all in my timezone).**

**-Look forward to the real chapter, up next.**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Slow Day

**Thank you if you read the info/guidelines chapter, you will understand the story easier now probably. In this story I will make Lissana and her siblings stay in the Fairy Tail apartments, also I won't put indenting in this story, just feel like it.. Anyways, here is beginning of the story, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Lisanna P.O.V.**

It has been a blur, after the success of winning the Grand Magic Games everything seemed.. To just fast-forward. As of today, I guess somebody pressed the play button because I was able to take in my surroundings, closely. I learned a new feeling; and I never thought I'd have it again.

A new morning, a new day. It was the beginning of the first weekend after the winning the Grand Magic Games. I don't remember much from the Grand Magic Games, all I remember was sitting at the stands cheering on the Fairy Tail team. Something shiny hit my eye, I opened both of them and noticed that I left the blinds open.

"Again.. I always forget to close them at night," I said to myself, "but it is nice to wake up to the sun.."

I sat on my bed and yawned, it was as everything seemed slow. I liked it. I just sat on my bed and took in my surroundings, after a few minutes I decided to get up and do the necessary things every girl would do in the morning; shower, comb hair, brush teeth, change, and if you were me, go to the Fairy Tail guild and do something not boring. I walked out my apartment and made sure to lock it with my keys, I slipped the keys under the rug that stood under my apartment door. I would always leave it there, I never want to bring it with me; I always end up loosing it and needing to buy a replacement one. I wore my regular outfit, not the one I wore at the Grand Magic Games, just my regular outfit **(If you don't remember, her usual outfit was normally a blue stripped shirt with green shorts and a pair or sneakers)**. I continued to head towards my respected destination, Fairy Tail.

I walked in through the doors of Fairy Tail, not a lot of people were in yet. Probably since I always come in early, I bet all the others had a hangover from the drinking contest last night with Cana. Well probably most of all the guild mates, Team Natsu and some of my close friends would never enter a drinking contest with Cana.

It was not until I sat down on one of the tall seats in the bar that I started thinking about my trip here, it was really a slow day. On any other day, I would've just ignored it, but today.. I felt like watching the four stroll along the sidewalk opposite of where I was walking. It was a funny scene, I just hope they didn't see me snicker.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is just an introduction, I'll get on with the next chapter later. Next chapter will probably have a bit more comedy to it; so stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Eavesdropping

**Okay, thank you for the results. For this story I am sticking with writing short stories for every chapter, I like it that way for some reason. Anyways, the pairings right now are undecided. I'm planning to make a love triangle between Lisanna and the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth, with this pairing I am able to choose whether she'll end up with Sting E. or Rogue C. ; I can also choose to leave the love triangle as it will be toward the end of the story, and make a sequel for what happens next between the three. But I'm not sure whether I should make the pairing either be a love triangle between Lisanna, Sting, and Rogue.. Or a love square? With Lisanna, Sting, Rogue, and Natsu. I am leaning a bit towards the love triangle because I think Natsu x Lucy is a funny couple, but I think it will be hard for the animators to show their love progress because then they would have to force the two characters onto each other. So I'd love it if you would please leave a review whether you like the love triangle or love square (Also because I haven't gotten the hang of polls yet, but who cares right now).**

***Also for those Fairy Tail anime lovers, I'm proud to say that Fairy Tail is coming back.. I REPEAT IT IS COMING BACK. Fairy Tail will be coming back probably next Year in June/July (Not sure, but please look up yourself. And feel free to tell me if you can). The new Fairy Tail anime will be have two new seasons with each 48 episodes I believe. Also, if you're wondering why the anime ending so quickly in the middle of an arc, it is because the manga needed to catch up with the plot of the anime, but as of right now if you check the manga I believe that there are enough chapters including the Sunset Village arc to continue the anime. **

**Anyways, back to the story.. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Lisanna P.O.V. (Lisanna's flashback, this morning before walking into guild)**

So as I was walking towards the guild this morning, I came upon quite a funny scene, I don't know why I listened to their conversation, any other day I would just ignore people making scenes and walk faster to the guild, but today.. Seemed like a slow day. And for some reason, I tend to like slow days.

The Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth, along with their 2 exceeds.. Frosch and Lector I suppose? Well they were walking on the opposite sidewalk I was walking on, I haven't seen the two of them since the Grand Magic Games. It seemed like the two dragon slayers were having a conversation; Rogue seemed to be having a hard time talking to Sting.

"Boy, I feel sad for Rogue; having a hard headed partner to never listen to your conversations would be a never ending problem," I thought to myself. I started to think about Natsu after I thought about this; the fact he was always so hard headed. My heart suddenly felt like dropping. I had no idea why, but I decided to ignore it.

I paused my walking toward the guild and leaned on the window of a random shop; my ears took the form of two tiger ears from my Tigress form, with this I proceeded to listen to their conversation. I mean like, it was a slow day; and on this slow day, I just felt the need to do something something fun. Eavesdropping on the duo slayers was considered a fun thing to do.. Right?

**Third Person Omniscient**

"Sting, we're here for a quest. You can't just go barging into the Fairy Tail guild bombarding them with questions about fighting with Dragoneel. Anyways, according to my senses I can't smell him anywhere here.. He must still be asleep, it is quite early in the morning," Rogue said to an annoyed Sting.

"Then why'd we come here so early?! I'm ready to fight him now! Just imagine the look plastered on his face when he sees me, I've gotten stronger!" Sting roared, a few people who passed either walked hurriedly passed the four Sabers, or

just ran away fast as possible hoping not to be caught in any scene that might arise any moment.

"That's exactly why I considered coming here early, and how could you have gotten stronger? Our fight with Dragoneel was not more than about a week ago," Rogue plainly said, his face showing no void of emotion.

"As master of Sabertooth, I order you, Rogue Cheney, to help me plan a sneak attack on Natsu!" Sting demanded, punching his hands balled up as fists back and forth as if pretending to punch a punching bag. "You agree with me Lector?!"

"The al-mighty Sting can defeat Natsu in just one blow, just try him now!" Lector shouted while flying into the air pumping his fist up and down, "you know what they say, second time's the charm!"

"Fro thinks isn't is third time's the charm?" Frosch asked confused. "Or something like that?"

"You see, Lector and Frosch agree with me! Let's go snipe Dragoneel while he's sleeping, he won't see it coming!" Sting grabbed Lector and Frosch and started to run toward the Fairy Tail guild, just until Rogue slapped the back of Sting's head with colossal power which sent him, except the two exceeds because they flew out of harm's way, into the ground face first. The hole Sting's face made was roughly 3 feet deep. People were now running away from the four.

"You idiot we need to finish the quest first, you can fight with Dragoneel later. And no Frosch didn't agree with you, you're just hard headed most of the time," Rogue complied, he rubbed his temples with his index and middle finger of both hands, "How can I survive with this idiot all the time?" Rogue asked, but it was more appointed to himself then anybody else around him. He sighed then looked back at Sting's unconscious face on the ground, currently Lector and Frosch were desperately trying to pull his head out of the hole.

**Lisanna P.O.V.**

It was hard to contain my laughter all this time, so I decided to hold it in and swallow it up. I turned my body and started walking towards the guild again, I didn't want to listen to their comedy routine anymore; I was afraid if I giggled I would've been spotted. And no I didn't want to be spotted eavesdropping on somebody's conversation.

But then that picture of Sting's face in the ground caught my mind, a little snicker escaped my lips. I looked at the opposing sidewalk across the street to see if the Dragon Slayers heard me.. I mean, I think I remember them having super hearing. I hoped Rogue didn't hear me, so I crossed my fingers. Unfortunately I crossed both of my fingers of both of my hands, and you know what they say, "Don't cross anything two times, you'll cross the other one out!"As of that moment, Rogue was currently facing my direction. His bloody red eyes sent shivers down my spine, I quickly picked up my pace towards the guild and hoped he wouldn't question me if he ever saw me again.

**Rogue P.O.V. (Not part of Lisanna's quick flashback)**

I saw a random girl across where I was walking, she looked as she was holding something in. Laughter? Explains, I mean like, look at the scene I made with Sting. I continued to stare at her, at some point she quickened up her pace and hurriedly walked away from where she was previously standing. She then turned a corner; because of this, I was able to see her guild mark. White and on her left thigh. She was a Fairy **(Fairies and Sabers are on good terms)**.

"She doesn't smell like a fairy.." I said talking to myself.

"What?" Sting asked. For some unknown reason, Sting was already out of the hole his face was crammed into, and he wasn't unconscious anymore. I looked over by Sting and saw Frosch and Lector laying on the ground out of breath. They probably had a hard time waking Sting up, and maybe from trying to pull his head out of the hole.

"Nothing, a fairy just passed by. She didn't smell like one though.." I replied. Sting's eyes widened, I knew this would happen.

"Where, what, when?! Get her, she must know where Natsu is! We'll hold her hostage and force her to tell us where Natsu lives!" Sting shouted. Rogue slapped his head again, and this time his face made a deeper hole; roughly about 5 feet deep.

"I swear, you become a whole different person when it comes to talking about Dragoneel. You act like an obsessed fangirl," I said, and yes it was the truth. This happened all the time he started talking about Dragoneel.

I grabbed Lector and Frosch and headed towards our rented room, it seemed as if it were about mid-morning already."What about Sting?" Frosch asked while I was walking.

"Sting-kun is smart enough to find where we are anytime! Just wait till he wakes up," stated Lector. I continued to walk, ignoring the two exceeds' conversation. Then I brought my mind back to the girl who was a fairy; but didn't smell like one.

* * *

**Sorry if there were too many P.O.V.s in this chapter or if it was too long. Anyways, if you have any suggestions on making the fanfiction better or having an idea for a small arc in the story, please review your ideas or PM me :] . I would love reviews, nice or not, they make my writing better!**


	4. Chapter 4 - An Encounter Not Planned Out

**So I decided that to begin this story off, I will make Lisanna and the Twin Slayers on good terms; they'll be friends or something like that. Anyways, I really recommend you read the last chapter because I edited it, it now has a different ending because I hated the other one I wrote. I was rushed when I was writing that chapter, so I replaced it with one I wasn't rushed through with. Also, each chapter is still the same day in the story.. Until I say they went to sleep and stuff like that.**

**Anyways, please enjoy.. **

**~AND READ THE LAST CHAPTER BECAUSE IT HAS A DIFFERENT ENDING/ I MADE THE COMEDY ROUTINE BETWEEN STING AND ROGUE LONGER.**

* * *

**Lisanna P.O.V. (Present)**

I swung my legs back and forth on the tall chair in the bar. I liked remembering that scene between the two Dragon Slayers and their exceeds, it was humorous. It was a good thing I didn't transform my ears back then, I listened to more of their conversation as I was walking towards the guild; I also ended up holding much more laughter after I heard Rogue slam somebody's face into the ground. Probably Sting's face again. I also heard Rogue talk about me, "A Fairy that doesn't smell like a fairy.." I wondered for a while; what does that mean?

Well, Rogue is a dragon slayer; he does have intense smell, but a Fairy that doesn't smell like a fairy? I am a Fairy Tail member! But how do I not smell like one? Do Fairy Tail members even have a certain smell we all have? Natsu's a dragon slayer! He can probably answer my question. My heart sank again; no, Natsu's too busy on a quest with Erza, Gray, and.. Lucy. Don't get me wrong! Me and Lucy are on good terms, I just wish I never died those 2 years.. Maybe things would be different.. Maybe I would also be on Team Natsu and would be able to hang out with the rest of the gang..

I shook my head and tried to rid my mind of all the negative thoughts I was imagining, things are the way they are now. You can't change that. I decided to go back to the questions in the back of my head after clearing my thoughts, "Do Fairy Tail members have a smell? Do I smell like one? How?" if only there were other people with good noses.. Wendy's on a quest with Carla and Romeo since they just created a new team, and Gajeel.. Wait, Gajeel? I can probably ask him that, I just hope that he won't give me the cold shoulder and answer my questions with ease. The Edolas Gajeel was much more nicer. I nodded to myself and proceeded to jump off the bar chair and see if Gajeel was around when I was interrupted by Mira-nee.

"Hey Lisanna, are you okay? You just walked in the guild and sat down without saying hello. Were you thinking about anything? Because from the looks of it you were thinking really hard," Mira-nee asked.

"No, it's okay Mira-nee!" I replied. "I was just thinking about something, and yea, really hard!" I assured her, I didn't want her worrying about me that much after the whole Edolas incident.

"Ooh! Were you thinking about anybody in particular?" Mira-nee cooed. I sweat-dropped, there she is again trying to hook me or one of the other members of Fairy Tail up. "No Mira-nee, I'm not," I said, Mira-nee's face of glee downed a little.

"Well, you've been thinking hard for a long time and it's already past lunch, you want me to make something for you?" she asked. "No thanks Mira-nee, I'll just go buy ramen at one of the small shops around town. I have my jewels in my pocket so no need for anything else," I told her. She nodded her okays and went away to help some of the Fairy Tail members stack away the people who had hang overs in one, huge pile. The pile also reeked of alcohol.

I proceeded to walk out the doors, once I was outside.. I mentally slapped myself. I forgot to see if Gajeel was around and to ask him the questions I've been wondering about.

"Ah well, I'll go eat first and then come back," I thought. I reached into my pocket and scavenged for some random jewels I might've had, I looked at the small pile of jewels I had in my hands afterwards.

"One, two, three.." I counted them one by one, "I only have 10 jewels.. I can probably buy a cup of instant noodles or ramen with this much," I said to myself. "And beef flavor while I'm at it!" I said, sparkles glimmering in my eye. I really love beef flavored.. Everything!

**Sting P.O.V.**

I slammed open the door to the rented room me and Rogue got. I saw him sitting on a wooden chair by the dusty double-deck bed, he was watching Frosch and Lector sleep away on the bottom bunk.

"Oh, you found where the rented apartment was? Took you long enough," he said. I grew an angry tick on my head, a big one.

"Hey you left me on the ground unconscious! I woke up to fangirls eyeing me out, you know how long it took for me to escape them while looking for you?!" I roared. "Shh," was all Rogue said, "They're sleeping." He pointed to Frosch and Lector on the bed.

"I know they're sleeping!" I whispered/shouted, "Can we at least go out to buy some food or something?! I'm hungry from all that running it took to get here. And it's already noon!" I yelled. "Shh," Rogue said again. I sighed, you can never win an argument against this guy.

"Fine, let's go to a shop near from where we are and buy some food," Rogue replied. "I don't want them to wake up knowing we left them here," he eyed Frosch and Lector.

"Fine, let's just go now! I'm hungry," I said as I walked out the door and tried to look for a shop that sold instant noodles. "Shh," he said again before locking the door to our room. We proceeded to search for a small shop selling food, well mostly me, all Rogue did was look from side to side on the streets while I jumped on buildings desperately trying to find one.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter is too long! And if there are error/grammar mistakes, it is night time I'm my timezone, and I am tired at looking at my Mac's screen :[ . Anyways, I'll make sure to edit this sooner and later, and thank you if you read the last chapter since I edited it.. You'll understand the story better than those who have not.**

**Anyways, please stay tuned for the next chapter..**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Ramen Shop

**Okay, so in this chapter I'm guessing I'm gonna make Lisanna befriend Sting and Rogue; their exceeds later probably. So thank you for the nice reviews, especially Maiden Warrior :] . Also I edited the last chapter, nothing much. Just added the fact that Lisanna likes beef flavored ramen.**

* * *

**Lisanna P.O.V.**

It took me a few minutes to find the small shop that sold cheap ramen, I looked through the freshly wiped windows to see if the shop was open or not. I didn't expect to see the duo slayers from Sabertooth to be there! I moved away from the window and hid behind a random basket full of fruits near the shop.

"I can't hide forever," I said to myself. My stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry!" I whisper/shouted. I rubbed my tummy, "I can't take this anymore."

I stood up from my crouching position behind the fruit basket and made my way inside the shop without having eye contact with the two.

Rogue seemed to sense my presence first and stared at me as I found my way to the shelf with ramen on it. I desperately searched the shelf for the beef flavored ones, it was all the way in the back. I tried reaching it.. But it was too far. I sighed.

Out of the blue, a random hand reached in the back of the shelf with the ramen on it and grabbed the beef flavored ramen I was aiming to get. The random person gave it to me. "Thanks," I said. I looked at the person who helped me, it was none other than Sting Eucliffe himself. He was sipping some ramen from a white foam cup with chopsticks.

"Wurr wurcom," he replied with ramen still in his mouth **(Translation: You're welcome)**. I smiled and a little giggle escaped my lips. He went to go sit back down on a side table against the window inside the shop along with Rogue who wasn't in the mood for eating anything; Rogue was also still eyeing me out, it was making me feel real uneasy.

I proceeded to go buy my beef flavored ramen. I walked towards the small cashier where a short man with a pair of big black glasses wearing a uniform was at. After I payed for my beef flavored ramen I asked for some hot water, the cashier pointed at the end of the side table against the window. I politely thanked him and went to go pour some hot water in my white foam cup of ramen. After I did, I sat down next to the Twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth and waited for my ramen to cook. I didn't care if Rogue was staring at me to death, I was hungry and my tummy agreed with me.

**Third Person Omniscient**

Sting looked at the girl who had recently just sat next to him and Rogue. He looked at Rogue to see what his reaction was towards the girl who sat next to them; he was very cautious about her for some reason. Sting realized why. He swallowed up the remaining pieces of shrimp flavored ramen in his mouth and proceeded to talk.

"Hey, are you a Fairy?" Sting asked Lisanna. "Yea, why ask?" Lisanna replied.

"Rogue was talking about a Fairy that didn't smell like a fairy earlier in the morning," Sting said, he glanced towards Rogue a bit then back to the girl. "and by the way he's looking at you, I can guess you were the one he was talking about."

**Lisanna P.O.V.**

"What? When? Hehehe.." I nervously spoke out. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know you were eavesdropping on our conversation," Sting replied. Rogue nodded. "How did you figure out?!" I shouted. "Shh," the cashier said. "Gomen nasai!" I whisper/said to the cashier **(Translation: I'm sorry!) **

"How did you figure out?" I quietly said to the twins.

"You have your little cat ears on," Sting replied, Rogue nodded. "Oh," I said, I mentally face palmed myself. How could I have forgot to transform them back?!

I sighed. "Yes, I am the Fairy you saw," I told them. "But how do I not smell like a fairy?" I asked, "And these are not cat ears, they're tiger ears!"

Sting smirked, "I don't know, you just don't smell like one of 'em," he said, he looked at Rogue. "Fairy Tail members all have a certain smell. But you, you don't have it," Rogue told me.

"I wonder how I don't smell like one then.." I said, mostly to myself though. I looked up to see Sting and Rogue get up from their seats. Sting threw his cup of ramen away while Rogue waited for him at the door of the shop.

"Don't sit and stare at us too long. Your ramen's gonna get cold soon," Sting said while he and Rogue walked out the door. I realized I just forgot I had ramen, I put my finger in the cup. It was cold, but not too cold that it was gonna have an awful taste. I suddenly got up from my seat at the small wooden side table and ran towards the door to the shop; I opened the door and went outside to see where the two went. I saw them to my left walking towards a random street. I ran up the them and went in front of their way. They paused and looked and me questionably.

"The name's Lisanna, nice to meet you.. Sting and Rogue," I said while smiling at them. They walked past me and continued on their walk, I stood there still smiling, looking at their backs.

"Nice to meet you too Lis, plus keep the tiger ears. They look cute on you," Sting said, my smile grew bigger.

As they descended away from me, I shouted out to them. "Hope to meet you two again soon!" They continued to walk away from me, but from where I was; I could tell they had somewhat smirks on their faces.

I ran back inside the small shop and looked for my ramen cup, once I found it I threw it in the small trash can next to the table.

"Why throw away your perfectly good ramen? Was it too cold or something'?" asked the cashier with a confused look stuck on his face.

"I just don't feel hungry anymore," I replied as I opened the door to the shop. "For some reason, I'm just not hungry anymore," I said again as I walked out the shop and let the door fall back.

* * *

**So this is today's chapter, hope you like it. Not too short or long right :I ?**

**Stay tuned..**


	6. Chapter 6 - Keeping Your Cool

**Sorry guys who followed the story for not updating in a long time! With all the Christmas and new year events going it I lost the time for this, but now I have it back! Also merry christmas and new year (even though it is a late) :P ! Also I have big news for you guys..**

**On December 28,2013 Hiro Mashima confirmed the return of Fairy Tail the anime! It is gonna air in 2014 in April :) like what I told you in the last chapter, there are probably gonna be two seasons with each forty-eight episodes. Also I believe the 2nd season of the anime with English dub is coming out soon, but I prefer english sub, what do you prefer? I got used to english sub, now whenever I listen to english dub it sounds so foreign -_- … Anyways I hope you're like me and keep up with the manga :) and if you are excited for the return of the anime, I will love to be excited with you! I'm also not sure how the rating might be because there are some chapters in the manga where they are naked ~_~ let's just hope they'll cover that up with clothes and keep the rating the same.**

**Anyways, back to the story..**

* * *

**Third Person Omniscient **

Sting and Rogue walked side by side heading toward their small apartment with Frosch and Lector snoozing inside. It was already sun down when they got to the medium sized building. The sky was colored orange with tunes of yellow, pink, and purple here and there.

Sting and Rogue walked up the flight of stairs towards there room, it was on the fourth floor in the third to last room in the right of the decent decorated hallway. When they finally reached their room Sting desperately tried to open the door, "Did you leave the key inside.. ? Rogue?" he asked, a tinge of anger with his voice.

"Well you went out to find food too fast, I suppose I left it in by mistake," Rogue said non-chantly. Sting huffed, he already felt annoyed by what Rogue said at the little shop earlier..

_*Flashback*_

_Sting was searching the thin shelves of the small shop for noodles, "Ah-Ha!" he shouted when he grabbed one of the last two beef flavored ramen cups way in the back. _

_He faced Rogue with pleading dragon eyes (if that's how dragon slayers plead), "Can you please buy this for me Rogue? I left my jewels at the guild.. I just hope nobody took 'em, Imma banish them from the guild if they did!" Sting roared._

_"Shh, you're scaring the cashier," Rogue whispered quietly, he then pointed at the scared chaser who was ducking under the counter shivering. "Sorry," Sting said reluctantly. Sting then handed the cup of ramen to Rogue who left to go buy them and prepare them with hot water._

_Sting got tired of standing so he sat on one of the side tables against the big wide windows. Rogue came up to him and handed him the cup of cooked ramen and sat across from him, "It's that smell again.. The fairy," Rogue quietly said, mostly to himself other than Sting. "What, the fairy?! The one that doesn't smell like whatever, she probably knows where Natsu is!" Sting gleamed with joy as he jumped out of his seat shaking the little cup of ramen making it almost fall off the wooden table._

_"You better not ask her about Dragoneel, right now all I need is the reason why she doesn't smell like a fairy. All my daily questions for the day will be resolved and you can get back to asking her about Dragoneel," Rogue planned out while ignoring the small huff of annoyance Sting sent his way._

_"Fine, I'll try to keep my cool about Natsu.." Sting droopingly said. He sat back down and took his cup of ramen and started to nibble his way to the beef in the bottom using the chopsticks he took from the counter when he was waiting for Rogue to fill his cup with hot water._

_*Flashback end*_

"Are you still mad about what I told you back then? But you did 'keep your cool about Natsu' so I bet that was hard. Having all those questions about Natsu bombarding your head while we talked with her about not smelling like a fairy," Rogue said as he nudged Sting away from the door and it's knob as he put his right hand on it. Rogue used his dragon slayer strength as he squeezed the doorknob, probably a bit too hard; the doorknob reacted to the harsh squeeze by squeaking and opening the door.

Rogue and Sting walked inside the room, relieved that their friends where still asleep and not awake searching for them out of the blue.

"I didn't even get to ask her about Natsu.." Sting said as he plopped down beside Frosch and Lector grabbing a pillow and putting his head under it.

"I guess you 'kept your cool about Natsu' a bit too much and got caught up in the moment that you left wanting to leave a good impression on the fairy while forgetting about your questions about Natsu. Am I not right?" Rogue asked teasingly while sitting on a plush chair next to the small apartment bed.

"Ugh.. You might be right.." Sting said under the pillow, but it came out muffled; though with dragon slayers' intense hearing Rogue was still able to make out what he said. He chuckled a bit while looking at Sting.

Sting lifted his head from the pillow and looked sideways at Rogue, "I'm gonna sleep; we can start the quest tomorrow, I'm pooped out right now," he said as he continued to put his head under the pillow again. Rogue silently nodded, knowing that Sting couldn't see him. After a few minutes snoring could be heard, mixed up with the snoozes of Frosch and Lector.

Rogue tilted his head back, red eyes staring at the ceiling as he propped his feet up on the bed's side. He wondered about the days events; how it went from the guild, to finding a quest, to the stupid train ride, to walking on the sidewalk, to meeting the weird fairy, and then to watching the ceiling thinking about the day's events.

He looked out the small window of the room, the moon was somewhere near its highest peak of the night. He started to close his eyes and relax all his muscles from being too tense. He pondered about the fairy, and how his daily questions about her weren't resolved just about yet. As he was thinking he began to feel drowsy and right before his breathing went fair and he fell asleep, who knew one thing:

The questions he had about the fairy weren't gonna be a onetime deal about answering and letting it be, but it would probably be a mystery waiting for somebody to crack it open. And he knew, that some time during his stay here, he was gonna be the detective.

* * *

**So did I have any spelling/grammar errors? If I do I will fix them later. Also I decided to put this chapter in because I wanted you to know how Rogue and Sting interacted after their meeting with Lisanna. Next chapter will probably be what happened to Lisanna after their fated meeting :) . Also I'm just wondering why do so many people hate Lisanna, I mean like I know they are Nalu shippers but then again if Hiro Mashima might have to force them onto each other, but I do kinda ship the couple. I just don't get why so many people dislike Lisanna, she really hasn't done anything bad and her liking to Natsu might have changed to just friends because as I see it, there has been no moments between the two. But anyways, back to the story, did you like it :P ?**

**Stay tuned..**


	7. Chapter 7 - When One Knows, Two Know

**Hey guys, thanks for following and reading this story :) I'm trying to update three days in a row to make up for the big absence during December. Also, I'm thinking of starting a new story while continuing this one, so don't worry! I will still update this. The new story I will be working on will be focused about Minerva in a four character love triangle (or love square?). There will be more info in the bottom of the AU and crack pairing story :) .**

**But as of right now, please continue reading the chapter~**

* * *

**Lisanna P.O.V.**

I walked back to the guild, it was almost night as I watched the sky. Tints of orange, pink, yellow, and purple were blobbed here and there. I wondered about the day's weird events, from seeing the scene on the sidewalk with Sting, Rogue and their exceeds, and then _almost _becoming friends with them at the little shop. I really hoped we could meet again and become true friends, the awkward relationship we had now could not be good.

I stood in front of the guild's doors, ready to burst them open and see a chair flying at my face; but I decided to stop, I already had enough stress of Rogue staring at me stalking-ly for one day.

I turned to my right and continued down the dirt sidewalk of Fairy Tail until I met the familiar wooden doors to Fairy Hills. I slowly opened the doors and closed them back, not wanting anybody to hear or see me come in, but I bet that was stupid. Most of them would probably still be in the guild brawling or doing something fun. But I was wrong…

I heard small creaking sounds coming down the stairs, and what sounded like 4 feet tapping against the wooden exterior. "Please don't question why I was absent for most of the day today!"I pleaded in my head as I watched Wendy and Carla descend from the stair case. I released a breath I did't know I was holding, "At least it was not Erza," I safely thought in my head. If she were here she would've asked so many questions, I bet I would've fainted from all the bombarding.

Wendy and Carla gave me small smiles as I gave them one of my own. "Hello Wendy, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be hanging out with Team Natsu at the bar?" I asked courtly. Wendy nodded her head as Carla walked past me and and continued to walk outside, "Hurry up Wendy! I will go to the bar without you!" Carla shouted behind her back.

Wendy panicked, not wanting to be left behind be her beloved Exceed, "Wait up Carla!" she shouted as she jogged hurriedly past me. I sighed, a sign of relieve. If she started asking me questions about what I did today, I would've had to lie to her.. And I wouldn't want to lie to one of my nakama. I continued to walk towards the stairs to my room, but before I could Wendy grabbed my wrist, I turned around to look at her confused expression.

She sniffed, then sniffed again. "Ehh, Lisanna-chan where were you today?" Wendy asked. I panicked mentally, 'Curse dragon slayer senses!' "Oh Wendy, I just went out for some daily shopping, and I also went to buy some ramen!" I quickly answered, I gave her a big smile. "Oh okay Lisanna-chan, you just smell like.. You just smell familiar," Wendy told me. "You kinda smell like those two-" Wendy continued, but I cut her off, "Ehh, Wendy Carla left without you to the guild remember?" I questioned her, hoping she'd leave me alone for now. "Oh, CARLA WAIT FOR ME!" Wendy screamed, she let go of my wrist and continued to run out of the wooden doors of the girl's dormitory.

When suddenly, a rock popped out of nowhere in front of the doorstep and Wendy tripped. "Kyaa!" Wendy screeched while she feel down the doorstep and rolled her way over to the ground outside with her rear sticking up and her face in the ground. I sweat-dropped, she has a thing for falling; must be bad luck or something I guess. "Oh, Wendy are you okay?" I motherly asked her as I walked towards where she was face planting. "Yea…" she mumbled. She got up, and continued to walk to the guild, but not before she waved and smiled at me kindly. "See you later Lisanna-chan!" she said to me, then she jogged away trying to catch up with Carla who was already in front of the guild's door, tapping her right foot repeatedly while waiting for Wendy.

I waved good-bye at her even though I knew she couldn't see me because her back was facing my direction. I took a few deep breathes, I then walked back inside the dormitory while closing the doors behind me to block out the chilling air from coming in.

**Wendy P.O.V.**

I jogged away from Lisanna-san gleefully making my way towards Carla and the guild when I remember something.. The scents from Lisanna. I decided to have a conversation about it with one of the drain slayers from the guild, just to see if they noticed it too.

"Hey Carla!" I waved at her as she opened the doors and walked inside, "What happened that made me wait so long for you?" Carla strictly asked. "Oh nothing, nothing! Just having a small talk with Lisanna-chan," I reassured her. She slowly nodded and we both headed towards Mira-san in the bar.

"Hello Mira-san," I said as me and Carla entered the bar and took seats on the high chairs. "Hello Wendy, Carla," Mira-san greeted as she gave as both caring smiles. "What would you like to have?" she asked. "A glass of milk please," replied Carla. Mira-san nodded her head and looked towards me, "And you Wendy?" she asked. "Uh, let me go to something first," I said as I hopped off the high chair and searched the room. I looked back at Mira-san.

"Mira-san, do you know where Natsu is?" I asked, hoping he was back from his quest with the team. "Sorry Wendy, but nope. He's probably still on his quest with the rest of his team," Mira-san answered me. She then gave me a questioning look, "Why do you want to know Wendy? Ooh, do you like Natsu?!" Mira-san cooed. I waved my hands in front of me and shook my head, "No, no way Mira-san! We have a big age difference anyways!" I answered, her gleeing slowly dropped. "But anyways, why are you looking for Natsu?" she asked, Carla looked me way. "Yea, why?" she asked too.

I looked around me and spotted Gajeel in his usual loner corner eating metal and screws while hanging around Pantherlily. "Nothing much," I answered them as they just shrugged it off and had continued to have a conversation about Happy's crush on Carla, while Carla kept saying "No, no, no, never," I silently passed them and made my way towards Gajeel.

By the time I was at his wooden table in the dark corner of the guild he was already staring at me. "What da'ya want shrimp's friend?" he rudely questioned. I sweat-dropped, am I always considered 'shrimp's friend' in his opinion? I waved it off and continued to ask him what was on my mind.

"Um Gajeel-kun," I asked shyly fidgeting with my fingers. "What. Do. You. Want?" he emphasized each word. Pantherlily gave him a accusing look for being too mean and hopped off the table, then he continued he way to the bar to start conversing in Mira-san and Carla's conversation. He was probably bored from just standing on the table next to Gajeel. I snapped my attention back to Gajeel and continued what I was saying.

"Have you noticed… Anything strange about Lisanna-chan?" I asked nervously. He stopped he chewing of metal and screws and looked at me seriously, "So you noticed it too, mermaid girl has something different about her. Eh?" he told me. I nodded my head.. "Mermaid girl?" I asked him out of curiosity. "Yea, her nickname. Anything wrong with it?" he questioned. I shook my head quickly. "Anyways, what else about her, other than she's different?" he asked.

"Well.. I smelt the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth on her, and it was fresh," I stated, remembering the smell Lisanna-chan had on her. Gajeel-kun narrowed his eyes on mine, "This is getting interesting.." he whispered to himself, though I heard him.

**Lisanna P.O.V.**

I made my way up the stairs to my room, then I reached under the rug next to my door to get my keys. I found them, took them out from under the rug, then jingled them in my hands. I opened my door and continued making my way inside, I kicked the door behind me closed, not wanting any stalker to come in.

I fell on my plushy bed and closed my eyes, too tired to do anything else. Through my close orbs, I was still able to tell the time. Right now it was almost the beginning of the night as the darkness creeped into my room from my opened window. I was too lazy to change my clothes, and to transform my ears back. But for some reason, I wanted to keep my tiger ears on; well only for a little bit longer. Right before I fell asleep listening to my own thoughts, I knew something right off the bat.

Me not smelling like a fairy? That was a mystery, and for mysteries to be solved.. There needed to be somebody to help me find clues, and that somebody.. Was to be a detective.

* * *

**So was it good? Anyways if there are grammar/spelling errors, they will be fixed momentarily. Anyways, about the new story I'm gonna write.. It will be a AU and crack pairing story of a four character love triangle (or love square?) anyways, this story will center on "Minerva." I really like her character (though her eyebrows tick me off, but they must be a trait). Even though she is an enemy, I just believe she has been manipulated by her father too much to think that you can only rule and have power by producing fear and being strong. In this new story I will be writing, it will include: "Sting's obsession, a not-so-dense Natsu, Lucy's one-sided love, and Minerva's right too choose who she loves." It's gonna be a lot of drama :) . Anyways, if you are a Nalu shipper, please do not read that new story because it contains Nalu at first, but then it turns into Lucy's one-sided love for Natsu. I will be working on it soon!**

**Also, there is a poll on my profile (if it is not there, then DANGIT I NEED TO TRY AGAIN) about whether Lisanna should be in a love triangle with Sting and Rogue, or in a love.. square? With Sting, Rogue, AND Natsu. So which will it be?**

**Stay tuned..**


	8. Chapter 8 - One Week Hiatus

**Sorry guys that I didn't keep that three day streak of chapters I was gonna do ): Anyways the story is having a one week hiatus, so I won't publish any chapters for a week. Why you ask, it is because I am being forced to do a school project while my break is still ongoing, so sorry guys but no chapters for a week!**

**Please come back next week though :D**

(HIATUS IS OVER IF YOU READ THIS LATE, CONTINUE READING THE NEXT CHAPTERS AS YOU WISH)


	9. Chapter 9 - The Rash SORRY FOR WAIT

**Hey guys! SORRY I WAS LATE, THE HAITUS TURNED OUT TO BE 2 WEEKS LONG. Wow.**

**I was working on my new story over the 2 weeks called "I'm Not GAY." I was working on my friend's computer since I didn't bring mine with me, anyways I was just working on that story so I wouldn't lose my mojo for it just yet. **

**So, I was gonna write another chapter to this, but then my parents forced me to go with them for my grandmother's surgery because she has cancer.. And it took a while (documents, etc.) and so I'm still in the hotel near the hospital waiting for the results!**

**I still didn't bring my computer, but the hotel has wifi and I had my phone! So I tried downloading a free FanFiction app, I heard bad reviews about it "accidentally" deleting your stories if you post something on it, but I DON'T BELIEVE IT (unless this story somehow will get deleted because of that app, I will literally sure the company who made it)**

**ANYWAYS CONTINUE READING, SORRY FOR LONG WAIT~**

* * *

**Lisanna P.O.V.**

I woke up, the sun was blocking my eyes as usual. I still forget to close the blinds of my window, but I like it that way; the sun seems to be the only one who welcomes me warmly to the new day.

It's been two weeks since I've seen the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth, my heart was really aching to see them again. They probably just came here for a quest, I had little hope that they would try and talk to me again. Who am I kidding? I'm just another regular take over mage in Fiore, they probably had other important things to do other than converse with me.

Wait.. Why am I thinking about that? Who cares, I went off track now.

So, it's been two weeks, as I've told you earlier, ever since then my life never had its ups and downs. It was just a slow, regular day.. If you count the ruckus at the guild, then yes. Team Natsu has gotten back from their two week quest some time yesterday, I tried to have a fun talk with Natsu, but he grabbed Lucy by the forearm dragging her out of the guild doors for another quest with Gray and Erza.

Happy was the only one who said, "Hey Lisanna!" to me before he flew out and left, I felt kinda lonely since that was the first time I've heard my name in a while. It was simply, "hi" or "how ya doing?" from the rest of the guild.

The last days were very boring I must say, it was just like that day I met those two, slow and steady. But I was starting to get bored of it, I need a little plot twist in my life for once in a while.

I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom, doing the necessities. I splashed cold water on my face and looked in the mirror.

"My tiger ears are still on," I said, a yawn quickly followed. I haven't bothered to transform my ears back in the last two weeks, I have no idea why. I just have a feeling I should keep them on for some important reason **(also because I really think Lisanna is cute in tiger ears :P)**.

I left the bathroom not bothering to dry up my face since it'll probably evaporate considering the hot weather. I fell on my bed and sprawled all my limbs out, it was really boring, these past few days and nights.

"Should I feel bored? I am a Fairy Tail mage after all, we never get bored. We always have an adventure," I mused to myself remembering the Fairy Tail quote Master always told us.

Another thought erupted in my mind, but it wasn't mine. "Are you really a Fairy Tail mage?" it said. I snapped back up sitting straight, I glanced around my room feverishly. Nothing, nobody was there. "Then who invaded my thoughts?" I whispered to myself.

"Fairy Tail of course, you're not one of us, just look at your guild mark."

My cheeks turned red and I pouted, "I am a Fairy Tail mage!" I yelled out towards nobody in particular. "But you don't have the mark!" the voice cooed.

"I do!" I shouted as I stood up and lifted my shorts to show my white Fairy Tail mark on my left thigh, "See?!"

I realized I was talking to nobody again, and my mind went blank. "Wait, who are you?! Where are you exactly?!" I asked looking around.

"Didn't I tell you already? I'm Fairy Tail," it replied. I shook my head, "Must be the heat getting to me.." I muttered to myself as I sat back down on my plush bed.

"Keep thinking that."

Then it was gone, a small breeze flew past me from the window. "Hello?" I questioned to it again, but nothing. "It must've gone away," I said nervously.

I touched my mark again, tracing the exterior of its flame-like appearance. I lifted my fingers off it's lines and I was shocked.

The places my fingers touched turned a pinkish-redish color, and it was sure as heck itchy. "Eh?!" I ask myself as I unconsciously itch it wondering how I got the rash. I never had a rash on my mark, ever. It was weird.

"Ahh!" I shouted angrily as I itch my weird rash harder, it was so annoying, I would do anything just to get rid of it as of right now.

"I should go visit Porlyusica.." I thought out loud, "She'll probably know how to fix this."

I lifted my bottom off my bed and opened the door quickly locking it behind me, once I stepped into the hall I carefully hid my keys under my rug and ran out of the dorms as fast as I could.

The rash was so itchy, I kept unconsciously itching it as I ran past the guild and into the forest where Porlyusica was.

What I didn't notice was the fact I kept leaving white specks after me.

I ran into the forest as fast as my feet would take me, once I got to my destination I was glad she hadn't moved since my big skip in Edolas. I hurriedly knocked the door and waiting impatiently for her to answer.

"What do you want human?!" she screeched while holding a broom in her hands. I covered my face with my arms as of not to get hit by her. But there was a big pause, I looked up and saw her staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Your Fairy Tail mark, where is it?" she says with a stoic expression. I lift an eyebrow at her confusingly. "Just tell me!" she yelled.

"Yes sir! Erm- Ma'am!" I respond quickly and lifted my shorts up to show my mark.. But the only thing left on my left thigh were white colored scabs.

"W-w-what's happening?!" I scream as I touched the place where my mark used to be.

"You're not a Fairy Tail mage anymore.. Are you?" she questioned me seriously.

I suddenly remember the little voice invading my thoughts at my room, "I-I'm n-not?" I stutter.

"Come inside, don't make me wait," she commanded as she walked in, I quickly followed.

"S-so.. ? W-what's happening?" I repeat again.

* * *

**Yeah guys, so sorry for the weird chapter! If I kinda rushed it, please tell me! Also, thanks for readings and I will correct the mistakes later!**

**Stay tuned..**


	10. Chapter 10 - Edolas Fairy Tail Member

**Hello guys! Sorry for long wait, anyways this chapter will be kinda confusing for some of you so I'll put that explanation at the bottom of the story. So if you get confused at some part, just refer to the other author note at the bottom so you can understand.. Better.. I think.**

**Anyways, continue reading :D !**

* * *

"Um.. So what's the deal with my mark fading? And turning into scabs.." Lisanna nervously asked as she sat down on the plush small bed near the glass window in Porlyusica's green home.

Said healer simply grunted and looked at the white scabs left from the mark on her current patient's thigh. She sighed, "You came from Edolas right?"

"Er, um.."

"JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Porlyusica screeched before grabbing her broom magically out of nowhere.

"Yes sir! Er-ma'am! I did come from Edolas!"

Porlyusica paused and rubbed her chin in understanding, "When you traveled to Edolas from this world, did you Earth land Fairy Tail mark disappear?" Lisanna nodded, "Yeah, it used to be red and right here.." she muttered as she pointed to her shoulder. "I see the problem now." Lisanna's eyes widened, "What, really?! Thanks Porlyusica!" said elder simply put her broom in front of her face, "Don't hug me human." Lisanna pouted, "Fine.. So what's with these white scabs having to do with my old Fairy Tail mark?"

Porlyusica took a deep breath and turned her back to the albino, "You're not a Fairy Tail mage anymore." Lisanna chuckled feverishly, "Hehe.." Porlyusica faced the girl with a serious expression. "Woah wait, you're not kidding?" The pinkette sneered, "You think I am?"

**Lisanna P.O.V.**

Lisanna rubbed her forehead, "So.. How am I not considered a Fairy Tail mage anymore.. ?" she questioned worriedly. "You're not a Earth land Fairy Tail mage, anymore." I raised my eyebrow at her, "Eh?" She simply shook her head at me, "You're an Edolas Fairy Tail mage," she told me and pointed to where my mark used to be and was now replaced by white small specks. "You got this Fairy Tail mark at the Edolas version of Fairy Tail, am I not correct?" I nodded my head. "You're not in Edolas anymore. You're not a Fairy Tail mage anymore," she stated. "Oh.." I replied blankly. "WHAT?!" I shouted while she covered her ears, "Lower your voice!" I rubbed my shoulder, "Sorry.. For the outburst.."

"Can't I just get another Fairy Tail mark? I mean another one.. As in Earth land version one?" I asked her but she shook her head, "Why not?" Porlyusica sighed, "You can't get two Fairy Tail marks, either it be Edolas or Earth land versions." I lifted my eyebrow again, "I mean you can't get another mark without getting rid of your Edolas version one first. If you get another mark, they'll just cancel each other out and you can't be a Fairy Tail mage.. An Earth land version one at least thought." I pulled my hair in frustration, "SO CONFUSING!"

"You'll get it sooner or later," she said before she kicked me out of the place. "Ow!" I whined as I rubbed my butt, "What was that for? Aren't you going to help me with this?" She shook her head once more, "To get rid of the.. Currently permanent scabs, find something to cross it out; just don't get another Fairy Tail mark." "How do I cross it out then? And it's itching so much!" I yelled out as I scratched the reddish rash. "I can't help you with the rash, it's going to grow bigger unless you find something to cross it out. For example, cross it out using the power of whites, the color of the scabs should disappear soon after that since your Edolas Fairy Tail mark was the same color," she finished followed by a loud slam of her door.

I sighed, "Colors, huh?" I questioned myself, "White crosses out white.. ? W-white.. Ugh.. I know this somewhere.." I mused out loud as I scratched my head, "I can't remember and this rash stings!" I complained. I quickly widened my eyes, "Sting? STING!" I screamed out as I went to find the duo slayers.

"If I'm right, then this should work," I assured myself in my mind as I set forth to traveling to Sabertooth. I suddenly came to a halt, "Where is Sabertooth?!" I questioned myself out loud. "AND THIS RASH IS ITCHY!"

* * *

**So, I'll fix the errors in grammar/spelling later. Also, sorry for short chapter, I just needed a way to explain how Lisanna got her scabs..**

**SO IF YOU WERE CONFUSED, HERE IS THE EXPLANATION (based on true evidence from the manga/anime):  
**-When Lisanna traveled to Edolas after she switched placed with Edolas Lisanna, she lost her original Fairy Tail mark which was located on her shoulder and in red. When she joined Edolas Fairy Tail, she got a new stamp there since hers disappeared after the switch, her new mark was white and is located on her left thigh; and it is still there now, even after her return to Earth land. So if you look at her mark, you can say "she is an Edolas Fairy Tail mage" because she got her mark in Edolas Fairy Tail, making her STILL AND CURRENTLY part of the Edolas version of Fairy Tail. Because of this evidence I found, it was easy for me to make a conflict/mystery for this story without exaggerating a bit like saying "she got the white scabs from being poisoned from a gecko!"

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**~Stay tuned for more chapters!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Another Fated Meeting ?

**Hey guys, sorry but this will be a short chapter D: ! I wrote this on Wednesday, but didn't get time to finish it because I had laser surgery for my gums.. AND IF YOU GUYS WILL HAVE THAT TOO, JUST LET ME TELL YOU, IT DOESN'T HURT THAT MUCH, EXCEPT YOUR GUMS ARE A LITTLE BIT SOAR, AND YOU WILL BE TOLD TO NOT EAT ON THAT SIDE FOR A WHILE.**

-Also, **Children Of Light**, I remember the scene where Yukino had to remove her own guild mark, it was sad D: Anyways, Lisanna can't do the same because in the story her Fairy Tail guild mark already faded away, all it left was "permanent white scabs," which in the story, cannot be removed just by using your own powers. I hope you understand, it's good to have a little big of imagination sometimes :D !

**Anyways, continue reading :D !**

* * *

Lisanna started to exit the forest when she heard a shout for Porlyusica, "Eh you human! Remember to transform your ears back!" Lisanna couldn't help but let out a yelp, "I forgot to change them back again!" she complained in frustration. "Don't worry Porlyusica, I'll transform them back later!" she yelled but got no response as she continued to run out the olive forest.

* * *

Lisanna ran through the random paths in the train station, "There's gotta be a map here somewhere.." she muttered to herself.

The people around her quickly made way to get out of her beeline; they were used to finding random mages running through the station. It was like an everyday thing for those who went there daily. Well it made sense, there was a wild guild in the city and you probably already know which one obviously.

"There it is!" Lisanna chirped happily as she came across a big map of Fiore. She scrolled her finger on the wide board, "Magnolia.." she whispered as she found the city on the map. "Now where is Sabertooth located.. ?" she asked herself as her index finger drummed on her chin.

A old man stepped up to the board right beside Lisanna and started copying her actions in strolling a finger on the board to find his destination, "Excuse me.." Lisanna said as she lightly tapped the elder's shoulder, said man looked up to the presence next to him, "Yes ma'am?" he questioned. "Um, do you know where I can find the duo dragon slayers?" Lisanna asked. The old man pondered for a moment before speaking, "Um, do you mean their guild, Saber-.. something?" Lisanna rapidly nodded her head. "The guild's located over.. Here," the elder stated as he pointed to a random city north of Magnolia. "M-Manilla?" Lisanna questioned the man. "Yup, Manilla."  
Lisanna flashed a light smile towards the man, "San kyuu!" (The casual way a Japanese person would pronounce 'Thank You') and ran towards the ticket booth. "Good luck ma'am," the old man lowly said.  
Lisanna halted in her steps to look back towards the man, but he was gone. She shrugged her shoulders wondering on where he went, but those thoughts quickly vanished as she bumped into a person.. Harshly. The two fell on their bottoms in the middle of the not-so-crowded hallway.

"Watch where you're goin'!" the man said as he rubbed his butt and got up. "Oi, it's you!" he exclaimed. The take over mage's eyes widened, "STING!" she shouted as she jumped up from the floor and tackled him to the ground with a big "HMPH!"

"Girls just want me for my looks, but they don't tackle me to death," he stated cockily as he pushed the white haired girl off him, "What do you want? L-Um.. L-something?" he questioned. "It's Lisanna," said girl said as she brushed invisible dirt off her shorts. "Anyways, I need your help; I think.." The light blonde raised his eyebrows, "You think you need my help? With what?" he questioned impatiently.  
"With this," Lisanna said as she pushed her shorts up slowly, "Do you think you can fix it?" The blonde looked at the white scabs confusingly, "What do you mean?" Lisanna sighed as she jumped off the ground and helped the other up. "Well, it all started this morning.." she explained as she tried to remember the events that took place in order.

Sting suddenly smirked.  
"What?" Lisanna asked him. "So, you kept the tiger ears up?" Lisanna blushed lightly, "Shut your mouth and let me finish talking!" she whined. "Fine, fine tiger girl," Sting complied. Lisanna puffed out her cheeks angrily, "The name's Lisanna!" she yelled out while shaking her fist.

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter D: . I will try to make a longer chapter next time :D ! I will fix the errors in the writing later, so yeah.. AND YES I MADE THE CITY OF MANILLA UP :P !**

**Also, where is Rogue and their Exceeds :O ? Nobody knows..**

**Stay tuned~!**


End file.
